


The fun will never end, Adventure Time.

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drugs, Fingering, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Party, party guest as adventure time characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie and Louis are friends since ever, they moved to London for so many opportunities. Perrie thinks that Louis needs to find someone and one day watching Adventure Time, she had an idea of what the theme of her party will be. In which Louis did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fun will never end, Adventure Time.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this and decided to write it myself. Sorry if it was bad, I did this in like a week. I don't own Adventure Time nor the characters, there might be some character that I mention and not might exist, but still not mine. I'm also working on a fanfic and more one shots, hope you guys read them. Enjoy!

"Ooh, Lou I just thought about a theme for my party!" Perrie squeaked, bouncing on the couch excited. Louis pushed his glasses back up his nose "What will it be?" Perrie pointed at the TV. They were both watching Cartoon Network and Adventure Time came on, which is why Perrie was jumping with joy. "Adventure Time? Really?" Louis asked again, trying to make Perrie sit back down. "Yes! It'll be perfect! I will be Fionna and you could be Finn! Wait no, Prince Gumball!" Perrie sat back down, still looking at Louis. "No way, am I going to dress up like a cartoon character for your party, Pez." Louis shook his head, "But it’s going to be perfect and maybe Zayn can invite a few friends over." Louis sigh "Pez, you know that I don't like to talk to people" Perrie pouted "Babe, don't tell me that we move from Doncaster to London just to talk to each other without meeting new people here? Come on and you need to let yourself loose a bit. When was the last time you had gotten drunk?" Louis actually had to think about that "I think is when we went to a gay club that one time" Perrie stared at the wall "Yea, that day was awkward, but fun" Louis agreed. "Still you have to please do it for me" Perrie begged, Louis couldn't say no.

"Ok so I have the list of all the characters from the show, of course the gender swap version" Perrie said excited walking into the kitchen wearing her pink tank top and pajamas shirt. Louis is wearing the same thing, but in red and the back of his shorts says "Bootylicious" when he got those pajamas from Perrie was the same day she learned how to do diys. "Tell me some" Louis taking another spoonful of cereal, knowing that he being interested will make her happy. "Ok, so there Finn, Jake, Marceline, Princess bubblegum. Ice king, Fionna, Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball, Ice queen, Lumpy space princess, Beemo, Gunter, Flame princess. Peppermint butler, Earl of lemongrab, Lady rainicorn, Cake, Me-mow, Tree trunks, Candy corn people and a whole bunch of princess that I'm not even going to mention, but it'll be on the list when Zayn tells me whose going." After finishing his cereal, Louis walked over to put it on the sink. "Wait, why?" Perrie rolled her eyes, still smiling. "If I told people its Adventure Time theme, the ones that know the show will most likely be their favorite character and the ones that don't know the show are going to look it up and the most will be the main characters. Can you imagine like thirty Finn and Bubblegum? Disaster" Louis rolled his eyes playfully "Tell me about it. I don't want to have one of those stare in the eyes and say 'one of us has to change' moment. Like that’s totally not cool" Louis said in a girly voice. "Shut up" Perrie laughed pushing Louis lightly.

"So wait, Perrie is having adventure time theme party?" Liam asked lying down on a couch smoking a joint. "Yea and if we are not in costume, she'll kick us out" Zayn said checking his phone again, and then pulled out a paper from his butt pocket. "The ones that are crossed out are the ones taken already" The whole group got closer to see which character they wanted to be "I'm Finn, called it" Niall said, stepping away eating his pizza with munchies. "Marshall Lee" Both Harry and Zayn called at the same time. "Wow, bro you do not expect me to be anybody else here right?" Zayn said looking at Harry. "Dude, I don't care who you are going to be, but I want to be this Lee guy" Harry started to roll another joint "Poker, winner's Marshall" Liam said getting the deck of cards from the shelf next to the speakers. "By the way tell Perrie I'll be flame prince and Sophia will be the flame princess" He went back to the couch to text Sophia while Zayn texted Perrie. "Ok, Styles let the game begin. Two out of three."

Harry was focused on his cards, he looked at the card between him and Zayn, he took it and drew one in. "You know Kendall is going to be there, right?" Zayn said taking a puff of his joint, looking at Harry and pulled back looking at his cards again, switching it with the one Harry drew in. With his joint in his mouth, Harry shifted his cards, put his lips around the joint took a puff and let it out before switching another card. "Ugh, why?" Zayn laughed "Dude, did you forgot that she's became friends with Danielle just to get to Liam?" Liam laughed, "That's why Sophia hates her so much," He got up from the couch. "I'm heading home now. Text me if Perrie wants me to bring anything for the party. See ya" He left, after the boys send him his farewell, tripping a bit when going up the stairs. "I won" Zayn said, setting the cards down. "Damn, already?" Harry tossed his cards on the floor in front of Zayn. Laughing, he picked up all the cards and started to shuffle them again. "Hey Niall, is Barbara going?" Harry asked, looking down at his phone erasing new unopened messages. "Yea, she'll be pink one" Niall said, now playing Call of duty on Zayn's Play station. "I'll tell her after this last game" Harry looked up from the cards Zayn just handed him "Last?" Zayn nodded "Yup, better start choosing which other character you want Styles because I'm the vampire" Harry smirked "You sure about that?" He set the cards down "I won the second you gave me the cards." Zayn cursed "Loser's luck" Taking the cards and shuffling them again, he passed five to Harry and himself. After sometime "This game is officially done" He said setting his cards down. "What the fuck?" Zayn said looking at Harry's card "Winner's luck”, he then muttered. "Or Harry's luck" Niall said laughing, which then Zayn threw a card at him, which just twirled and fell three inch away from himself. 

"Lou! People are coming to the party!" Perrie screamed running in the living room to Louis who was setting up the food table, she passed him the bottle of vodka. Louis took the bottle from her opening the cap and poured it in the half-filled jar of fruit punch. "Well they should be, I didn't waste my time decorating and preparing all this for nothing." Louis said as he watched the colorless vodka turning red because of the fruit juice. "Oh come on, Louis cheer up! You'll meet more new people and you will love them!" Perrie smiled and followed Louis into the kitchen. "I'm just nervous, I'm sorry. You know I'm not that good meeting new people" Perrie smiled "I understand, that's why today I'm going to make sure that you will have fun and enjoy yourself around other people. Now come on we have to get ready, Zayn will be here in a few minutes!"

Louis couldn't believe how many people they were. Were there that many characters on Adventure Time? Perrie told him that once they ran out of characters that the rest people the candy villagers, so they all had to wear colorful clothes. He was nervous about how he looks, Perrie said he looked flawless, but Perrie would say anything to make him feel better about himself. He looked down at his outfit, he was wearing a deep pink skinny jeans, really light pink blouse with white peter pan collar, white shoes (Since he knew he wasn't going to ever wear the pink shoes if he bought them) and of course a mini crown. He also had pink hair dye on, Louis was glad when he found out that it doesn't stain, but will come out when his hair is washed properly. 

Walking towards the kitchen Louis saw Perrie. She did look in her costume, she was wearing a light baby blue long sleeve shirt, darker shade of blue mini skirt, Mary Jane shoes, white knee high socks, the bunny hat and the green backpack. Her makeup was simple, she just added blush and some light blue eye shadow on and she pulled some of her hair out of hat. He noticed Zayn walking up to her; Perrie told him that he was Jake the dog. He didn't do much about his outfit besides wearing dark jeans, same color shirt of Jake's color and timberland; Louis thinks 'Yup, he pulled it off'. 

“Hey babe, can you show me where’s the shot glass are?” Louis turned around when he felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist and a deep voice talking to him. “S-sure” Louis pulled away from the man, who followed him into the kitchen. Louis walked over to one of the top cupboards and tried to reach the box of the shot glasses. The man placed his hands on Louis’ waist and pressed himself against him, reaching over for the box. Louis put his hand down and just stared at the wall in pure shock. “In a box?” The man asked smiling at Louis. “O-oh yea because I have younger siblings who come to visit a-and they like to play with things that aren’t for playing?” Louis mentally cursed himself. He could’ve said that they were new. “Harry, you got them?” someone came in. He was Finn. “Yea, go get people while I prepare the game” Harry said, the nodded and turned away. “Oh Niall? Keep Kendall away Louis looked at Harry’s costume he was obviously Marshall Lee. He had eyeliner on, a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up; showing tattoos, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. 

“Are you playing sweet cheeks?” Harry asked Louis. Louis never actually played a shots game, so he doesn’t know how drunk he might get. He was thinking about going to find Perrie, but instead he said “Y-yea, sure” Harry smirked and Louis smiled politely. He decided Perrie deserves to have fun at her party; she can’t be babysitting me all night. Besides, he needed to step up his game and actually do what teens his age are doing as well. Niall came back with a group of people most of them were candy villagers and there was this guy, who was dressed as the Ice King and a couple as the Flame prince/princess. “Ok, let’s play Quarters!” Niall said, everyone cheered, just to get the game started. “So basically how you play is that shots are set up in a square in the middle of the table” Niall pointed at Harry, who was setting it up. “What you have to do is try to make a quarter go into a shot glass. Since last time, someone got sick we are using a plastic one instead. The person who is able to bounce it into the shot glass, they get to make anyone to take a shot. Got it?” Everyone nodded and cheered. “Alright let the game begin!” Niall said as everybody else rounded the table. “Ok let’s see who starts” Niall wrote down something on a piece of paper, passing one to each person with a pencil; maybe carrying that backpack is actually useful. “The one who gets the closes number gets to go first” Louis frowned, he wrote five and Niall’s number was 45, a guy named Calum actually had the actual number. He made the quarter in the shot glass; obviously experienced. He made Niall take a shot, who was really happy about that. Everybody was in order, by the time it was Louis’ turn, he tried his best to make it in. When he tossed the quarter it hit the rim of the shot glass and fell to the side, Louis pretended to laugh just to make things less awkward then it is.

Two people made Louis drink every time they make it. Harry and the ice king. Louis was frustrated, he was slightly drunk so every time he tosses the quarter it goes way pass the glass. The next time Louis goes, he was drunk. He tossed the quarter and made it in. “Harry drink!” Louis pressed his finger on Harry’s chest almost tripping on his own feet. Harry smirked at him, took the glass and drank it, then called out that him and Louis aren’t playing anymore. Either way there were only a few people that haven’t gotten that drunk that are still playing. Harry pulled Louis to the living room, it smelled of pure sweat and drugs. Someone else pulled Harry away. The ice queen, she was wearing a really tight, short dress with really big high heels that she can’t even walk on. Moreover, her makeup was a bit too much, but her hair was beautiful. “Hey, Harry” she said in such a sweet fake voice. “Kendall, I need you to leave me alone already.” 

Louis felt awkward so he left; he was going to the bathroom to try to calm himself down a bit. “Hey, baby where are you going?” The guy who pushed him against the wall said. “Leave me alone, I don’t know” Louis said trying to get away from his grasp; and he found the ice king. “But you look so good in those beautiful pants, I bet you’ll look even better without” The man continued to rub against Louis. “Nick, get the fuck away from him!” Harry said behind him. Finding a way out of Nick’s grasp, Louis ran over to Harry giggling and pulled him away from Nick. “Let’s dance” Louis giggled; Harry took a red cup from a table nearby and drank it, completely. 

After what seems like an hour of dancing and drinking, Louis drank some drink that has been spiked and by the way how Louis acts of it, it must be some ecstasy pills. “Do you want me to go get Perrie?” Harry looked at Louis he nodded. “I know where she is, follow me” Louis pulled Harry’s wrist and opened his bedroom door “Go get her” Harry walked in and turned around to see Louis locking the door and stripping down. “Oh God, please don’t do this to me. Baby please put your clothes back on” Harry moaned, trying to get Louis to stop stripping. “Ugh why?” Louis groaned and stopped. “Because I don’t take advantage of others especially like you” Harry sighs. Louis pulled Harry closer by the belt “Listen here babe, I won’t follow a guy the whole night without wanting something out of him, I really like you and I really need you unless I should go find Nick-” Louis was interrupted by Harry picking him up and putting him on the bed, he started to kiss him heatedly. Louis moaned and started to help Harry put of his clothes. Harry moved his lips down to Louis’ neck “God, you even smell sweet” Harry moaned, making a hickey on Louis. “Got to play out the part babe” Louis said, pulling Harry under him. He went and started to lick the head of Harry’s penis. Harry had a hand on Louis’ head, while Louis then kept licking down to Harry’s balls sucking on them while stroking his penis at the same time. “Damn, you are so good baby” Harry moaned. Louis went back up taking the whole thing in his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down and moving his tongue all around as well, then deep throating him. “Fuck, I’m close” Harry flipped them both over once more and kissed Louis hard. 

Louis stretched his arm out and took the bottle of lube from his drawer. “Here” He passed it to Harry, who took it from him, pour some on his fingers, slowly entering Louis’ hole. “Oh, it’s been awhile” Louis grunted. “I’ll make you feel good trust me” Harry added another finger until he had three in. He applied lube to his penis, before lining up into Louis. “Shit!” Louis cursed, Harry was all the way in and kept still for Louis. Harry kissed Louis’ face and neck “Shh, just relax baby” Louis shifted a bit “Go” Harry started to move slowly until Louis begged faster and harder. 

Harry was holding Louis’ headboard and he was thrusting into Louis’ hard. Louis’ legs were on Harry’s waist; his hands were wrapped around Harry’s back, digging his nails. “Oh God!” Louis moaned, throwing his head back, with his red lips wide open to an ‘O’. His hair was sticking to his forehead, leaving the pink sweat because of the hair dye and his cheeks were sweaty and pink. “Faster!” Louis moaned louder, Harry started going faster; only letting the headboard hit the wall for three seconds before hitting it back again. The way how Louis can see Harry’s bulging biceps, made him moaned. Harry’s hair was sticking to his forehead and his necklaces dangling from his neck, moving with Harry thrusts. Louis’ was close so close, he couldn’t even tell Harry. “Fuck!” Louis moaned and Harry shifted and started to hit his prostate repeatedly. Louis pulled Harry’s necklaces, Harry brought his face down and kissed Louis, while Louis pulled away and moaned. “Harry, I’m close” Harry started to make another hickey. Louis moaned louder and released all over them, Harry followed soon after. 

“That was amazing” Harry said lying down next to Louis. Louis nodded and weakly smiled. Harry noticed how tired he was, so he wrapped him around his arms and fell asleep like that. 

“Aww, I always shipped Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball!” Perrie said, looking at Harry and Louis. “Shut up” Louis said blushing, madly which Harry caught. Harry leaned down and kissed him “Aww!” Perrie said again, “Good morning guys, we will see you guys later” Zayn said pulling Perrie away from the door. 

“So what are going to do?” Louis said, his face still pressed against Harry’s chest, playing his Harry’s fingers and tracing his tattoos. Harry was rubbing Louis’ back and playing with his hair. “I want us to be a thing” Louis looked up “Yea?” Harry kissed him. “I want to get to know you better, well apart from what you’ve been telling me when we were dancing” Harry laugh, Louis giggled “Me too” They both smiled. Yea they are going to make this work.


End file.
